


【盾鐵】上癮

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, M/M, Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 比砂糖更甜膩。比酒精更醉人。比毒品更上癮。





	【盾鐵】上癮

**Author's Note:**

> ※時間點落在復1後、鋼3前  
> ※雙向暗戀  
> ※他們屬於彼此，OOC歸我

　　東尼坐在旋轉椅上，從桌子前滑開，撈起紙盒裡最後一個甜甜圈，口起口閉，在已經不完美的圓上留下鮮明的齒痕，然而他的視線緊盯著螢幕未曾移動。獲得糖份的天才大腦飛快地轉動，思考改善Mark38負重不足的方法。

　　這是他設計的第一套非戰鬥用、以工業等級高承載負重為目的而開發的大型裝甲，僅能承受本身兩倍的重量完全不符合東尼的期許，負重量至少必須達到三倍才算及格，同時他還想著如何增加它的作用。

　　在脊椎部分加裝伸縮式的千斤頂，既可支撐又能達到移動的目的，可以。

　　在手臂添加輪軸，可將物品上下運送，有點雞肋，暫待考慮。

　　手腕可變形作為堆高機使用，這點子不錯。

　　察覺有人入侵他的地盤，目光刺得他背部疼痛，他轉過身，看到史帝夫一臉皺著像揉成球狀塞在角落的衣服，眉峰高高堆起，嘴角向下幾乎要垂到地面，整個人化身為大寫的「TONY NO」。他只要站在那，不用說話，東尼腦中都能自動播放出那句話，以美國隊長對你很失望的語氣。

　　他三兩下將甜甜圈塞進嘴巴，接著灌下馬克杯中早已冷去的黑咖啡，此時史帝夫的眉頭越皺越緊，努力吞下口中食物的東尼立刻舉起手阻止他開口。

　　「隊長，我知道你要說什麼。」

　　「哦？」

　　「你一定是要說『甜甜圈高熱量、高糖分對身體不好，不可以常吃！』、『咖啡不可以在空腹時飲用。』、『吃正餐前怎麼能吃點心呢？』……，諸如此類。」

　　「既然你都明白，為什麼還老是再犯呢？」史帝夫無奈地搖搖頭。

　　「有時候腦子知道跟身體力行是兩回事。」

　　「東尼，我希望你好好善待自己的身體。」

　　「好的──，你這愛操心的雞媽媽。」他走過隊長身旁，狠狠撞了一下他的肩膀。

 

　　給娜塔莎和布魯斯打下手的史帝夫離開燠熱的廚房，將成套的碗盤整整齊齊地擺上餐桌，回頭看了眼已進入收尾階段的廚房，他想那裡不需要自己幫忙，他禮貌地抬頭向賈維斯詢問其他復仇者的所在位子。比起透過廣播系統，他更喜歡親自叫人吃飯的感覺，這讓他想起在狹小的公寓裡，母親敲響自己的房門，呼喊他的名字的聲音，打開門聞到空氣中飄散著菜餚的香氣。

　　「除了班納先生與羅曼諾夫小姐在廚房外，由於今天是禮拜四，索爾先生已回到阿斯嘉參加索爾日的活動。巴頓先生正在前來飯廳的路上，至於先生──他正待在地下的工作間裡。」

　　史帝夫聽完賈維斯的報告，輕易地判斷出需要親自去找的人只有東尼。

　　「我知道了，謝謝你，賈維斯！」

　　「為您服務是我的榮幸，羅傑斯先生。」

　　在飯廳門口遇到飢腸轆轆的克林特，他嚷嚷著要隊長快把那個自稱只要喝機油和充電的機器人帶上來，不然他要餓死了。史帝夫帶著笑意進了電梯，在賈維斯的操作下，電梯飛快地下沉，很快地停在東尼專屬工作室樓層。

　　電梯門無聲地滑開，他步出鐵製的方盒，站在工作間前，隔著透明的玻璃，眼睛不由自主追逐著工作室的主人，著迷地看著他。那人的雙手在空中揮舞，畫出一條條螢藍色的線條，就像是魔術師一般，輕巧地穿梭在線條間的他又像是舞者，與他的造物共舞著，臉上帶著孩子般滿足的笑容，渾身散發著自信耀眼的光芒，無論是喜歡他或是討厭他的人都無法不被他所吸引。

　　玻璃映出自己穿著休閒服的影子，他的腦中浮現復仇者記者會、史塔克工業發表會上，那人西裝筆挺、妝容精緻的模樣──東尼史塔克掌握著通往未來的鑰匙，而史帝夫羅傑斯不過是過去的產物。

　　「羅傑斯先生，需要我通知先生您的到來嗎？」

　　被賈維斯突如其來的提醒嚇一下的史帝夫，小小倒抽一口氣，故作鎮定地回應：「不用，謝謝你，賈維斯。」

　　「隨時為您服務。」

 

　　聽著他說出自己平時的話語，一顆大石壓在史帝夫的胃上，沉得令人難受。

　　沒有一個人會喜歡如長輩般嘮叨的人，特別是喜愛自由的東尼，在他的印象裡，自己老是管著他，他怎麼會喜歡一個總是命令他這個不能做、那個不能做的人呢？

　　史帝夫的眼眸暗了一階，他看著逐漸遠去的人，卻發現自己依然對他迷戀到無可自拔。

　　如果愛情能說收就收，那還是愛嗎？

　　「不是要吃飯了嗎？你還待在那裏做什麼？」

　　走在前頭的東尼發現史蒂夫沒跟上，轉過身，歪著頭，臉上帶著些許的困惑，對著他招招手。

　　「這就來！」

　　史帝夫毫不猶豫地朝著他走了過去，工作間的燈緩緩暗了下去。

 

　　比砂糖更甜膩。比酒精更醉人。比毒品更上癮。

　　明知道這份感情不可能有結果、明知道前方看不見未來，但我仍戒除不了那個人。

 

　　END.

 

這是看完KSM2的產物  
罌粟姊的那句糖比毒品更容易上癮(之類的)那句話一直留在我的腦海中  
所以想個對彼此上癮的盾鐵  
雖然寫不是很清楚，不過鐵不聽話是為了讓隊長可以唸他，被唸感覺被在乎這樣（病  
一邊補蛋哈文，一邊偷空寫寫

關於伊格爾的資料來自→http://qn123456.blogspot.tw/2011/08/blog-post_02.html 

2017.09.29　思律


End file.
